halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/C variant
The Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/C variant'''http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=cqbfiction, more commonly known as '''Close Quarters Battle Armorcarnage.bungie.org, and abbreviated as CQB Armor, is a type of United Nations Space Command ground infantry body armor. Introduction The CQB Armor is a variant of the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR powered battle armor, specialized to improve survivability in close combat for the SPARTAN-II supersoldiers. It is an armor permutation in Halo 3 multiplayer. Bungie has confirmed all of the armor permutations have no effect on gameplay. Development and History Head: The Mjolnir/C variant was developed and tested at UNSC Beweglichrüstungsysteme facility in Essen, Deutschland and Songnam, Hanguk respectively, integrating feedback gathered from the Jericho VII Theater. The intent of the MJOLNIR Mark VI Powered Assault Armor/C variant was to improve survivability in close combat, specifically by looking at alternate methods of K dispersal and improving joint mobility. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The Helmet differs from that of the Mark VI greatly. It features a roughly "T" shaped visor with two large cheek guards. The top of the helmet is protected by block alloy that forces a protective brace on top. The visor helps the spartan by focusing his sight on one specific target. It somewhat resemble the ancient Greek Spartan Helmet. Shoulder Characteristics The Shoulder pads are lower than that of the Mark VI, with them being made of a roughly rectangular plate going across the upper arm and incorporating a light. It is unknown how this is good in combat as the upper part of the forearm is now exposed, possibly to 'improve joint mobility' as mentioned in the armor's description. This shape also means that it is the best to show off your emblem. Chest Characteristics The chest plate seems to be a plate of silvery alloy attached to the existing VI armor, with an additional quad set of plates fused together, and a tubular object at the bottom part of the chest plate. There is an unusable Combat Knife sheathed on the plate as well. Unlock *Head: Available from start. *Shoulders: Available from start. *Body: Available from start. Gallery Image:MJOLNIR Mk.VI Powered Assault Armor (CQB).jpg|MJOLNIR Mk. VI/C Image:CQB.jpg|The first sighting of CQB Armor - in a Gamepro article about Halo 3. Image:Cbq_with_assault_rifle.jpg|Side profile of a SPARTAN in blue CQB Armor with an MA5C Assault Rifle. Image:Halo3_Spartan-smg-01.jpg|Bungie render of a SPARTAN in orange CQB Armor. Image:CQB_MJOLNIR_mongoose.jpg|SPARTAN in CQB riding passenger on a Mongoose. Image:CQB Spartan.jpg|A SPARTAN in purple CQB Armor with an M41 Rocket Launcher. Image:Halo 3 Armor Concept.jpg|Concept art for the CQB. Image:CQB_with_laser.jpg|A CQB-clad Spartan armed with Spartan Laser. Image:Halo3 Spartan-rocket-launcher-03.jpg|A Spartan in CQB wields the M41 Rocket Launcher. Image:CQBPWNZORED.PNG|A CQB-wearing Spartan prior to being blown away by an M90 Shotgun. Image:CQB-Halopedia.jpg|A Spartan in full CQB armor sporting a Clone Trooper style color scheme. Trivia * Along with the Mk VI Armor, the CQB Varient is one of the two permutations avalible from the start of the game. * The shoulder pads appear similar to that of the ODST troops in the Halo 3 concept art on the Halo 3 Zune. They appear to be rather large and rounded and omit armor from the upper shoulder. * The T-shaped visor also appears to bear similarities to the helmets of the ancient Spartans. The Clone Troopers' helmets from the Star Wars universe also resemble the visor. * Depending on the lighting conditions on some multiplayer levels, the Helmet of the suit can make the wearer easy to spot with a Sniper rifle. * In early development, the outer part of the chest piece was part of the secondary color group. Why this was changed is unknown.http://gizmodo.com/photogallery/halozuneshots/1877862 *The unknown attacker from the Red vs Blue: Reconstruction trailer wears a CQB shoulder pad on his left shoulder. Source Category: UNSC Category:Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor